gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce
Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is a satirical cartoon series that airs on Weazel in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The show features five upper middle class teenagers enforcing stereotypical and extreme conservative "family values," such as no premarital sex, homophobia, unflinching adherence to the Bible, unrelenting capitalism, and an intense hatred of poor people through "acts of extreme violence". Despite the intense violence of the show, it avoids the usage of any profanity and it seems to be targeted at younger audiences. It is likely a parody of both the long-running Power Rangers franchise, which is derived from Japan's Super Sentai franchise. Even its title is most likely based on the Power Rangers Megaforce season, which was adapted from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The show also has its own website on the in-game Internet: Kungfurainbowlazerforce.com. Theme Song We don't tolerate difference, We're heterosexual virgins! YEAH! Fighting Evil in Multi-colored skintight cutoffs and spandex! POW! I'm happy to wait, I don't even need to masturbate I get off on the face of justice! Sex is bad! and violence is good! Gonna Save the Neighborhood! From Sex! KUNG FU RAINBOW LAZER FOOORRRCCE!!! Episodes Football StemCell Slaughter Showdown (Series 3 Episode 16) The episode begins with an exposition showing the team studying at Parvenu Hills High School, with Mr. Hitzman holding a lecture about the history of Earth, claiming that "a huge flood led to the disappearance of dinosaurs and Romans". Shortly after class, it is revealed that the KFRLF base is located in the storeroom. Mr. Hitzman tells the team about Wickenberg Canyon High School and its evil plan to harvest stem cells and create overpowered football players out of them. The five protagonists then go to scout the situation at Wickenberg Canyon, meeting and murdering a teenage couple in the process, who they claim "had unnatural desires". The team then arrives to the school's stadium, witnessing a spirit rally featuring scantily-clad cheerleaders and the school's mascot, Stink Pickle. Disgusted by the event, Sebastian Kayden has a fit of rage and kills an elderly woman called Louisa. After calming him down, the team returns to Parvenu Hills to participate in the Parvenu Ponies spirit rally, which included burning and exploding a scarecrow dressed as a Wickenberg Canyon football team member. The camera then shows another team, working for the Wickenberg Canyon High School, planning to kidnap the members of the KFRLF. The episode ends claiming "to be continued". Cast Video Gallery KungFuRainbowLazerForce-GTAV-Logo.png|The logo. KungFuRainbowLazerForce-GTAV-Ad.jpg|A billboard for the show. Kung Fu Rainbow Laser Force.png|The full team. KFRLF-Playingcards-GTAV.png|Collectable playing cards. KFRLF-ActionFigure-GTAV.png|Action figure of Sebastian Kayden. KFRLF-Gum-GTAV.png|Gum. KFRLF-Clock-GTAV.png|Clock. PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-WallPieces38-DansedelaLiberté.png|"Danse de la Liberté" painting, a parody of the " " painting by . Trivia *The name of the token black member, Quota, is a joke at his inclusion being down to his skin colour and so would add diversity to the cast. *Like Quota, there have been African-Americans who wore Green in Power Rangers. They include Damon Henderson from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Joel Rawlings from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. In fact, most Power Ranger teams, with the exceptions of Ninja Storm (whose Red Ranger, Shane Clarke, was played by an actor of Maori descent) and Jungle Fury, have had an African-American Ranger in their roster. *The palette scheme used by the Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is similar to earlier Power Ranger teams like Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. It's also similar to the same palette scheme used by some Super Sentai teams like Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Denshi Sentai Denziman. *Weazel's real-life counterpart Fox first aired the Power Rangers franchise from 1993 through 2002 as part of its Fox Kids block on weekday afternoons and Saturday mornings before it was sold to the Walt Disney Company in 2002 (though some subsequent seasons still aired in Fox Kids' successor, Jetix). *Zoey appears to be a pastiche between the pilot and series version of Asian-American Yellow Power Ranger, Trini Kwan (portrayed by the late Vietnamese-American actress Thuy Trang in the main series, Audri DuBois in the unaired pilot, and Becky Gomez in the 2017 film adaptation). They share the tomboy motif from the original pilot, and are both Asian-American like the series version. * It is also hinted that Zoey has strong lesbian tendencies as she got visibly aroused by peeping the cheerleaders. * Sebastian Kayden's blasting powers are similar to the optic blast ability that Cyclops from the X-Men has. * Mr. Hitzman, while enforcing the KFRLF's values of homophobia and family values, is hinted as a closeted homosexual as he finds vaginas revolting, thinks the male member is "much more elegant and surprising," gets excited by the thought of male oral sex and has fantasies with his future male nanny. * The car Dirk shows up in and crashes is very similar to the Ruiner. Other cars seen in the show are Habaneros and Huntley Sports. * This is the first TV show in the HD Universe not to use the swearwords "Fuck" or "Shit" throughout the program. *Some of the background music of this TV show is taken from Republican Space Rangers. *Dirk, along with Dick (Republican Space Rangers) and Master Hentai (Princess Robot Bubblegum), are the characters who are voiced by Lloyd Floyd. de:Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows in GTA V Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V Category:Media Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame